


pass the baton

by starlightbirdie



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Consensual, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Trans Male Character, True Love, dom Lio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightbirdie/pseuds/starlightbirdie
Summary: Galo tries something new, and it backfires on him. (In a totally hot way.)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 172





	pass the baton

“Fuck, Galo,” Lio groaned, sprawled out on the couch in their shared livingroom. Galo’s head was between his thighs, and Lio was letting him have his way with him for once. Usually, Lio was the one calling the shots sexual wise, but tonight he decided to pass the baton. Of course he was enjoying himself just as much, they both are. “More, please…” 

Galo knelt on the floor, looking up at his boyfriend with a loving gaze as he ate him out. Lio was gorgeous, absolutely perfect. He loved how Lio looked all the time, no matter what and no matter when. He’s beautiful with bedhead, he’s beautiful when he’s grumpy, he’s beautiful when he’s helping at their job, he’s stunning. Especially now, close to cumming because of him. 

“Galo, don’t stop don’t stop, fuck- Please...” Lio whined, reaching up to grab at one of the cushions with a death grip. “I’m gonna cum-” His thighs shuddered and his body arched up, so so close to release. But then… 

Galo came to a stop, pulling back and licking his lips. He had such a _smug_ look on his face, which quickly faded when Lio looked up at him with a deadly glare. He was really in for it, wasn’t he? 

Lio sat up, looking down at him and curling a finger under his chin. He tipped Galo’s head up, and looked at him dead in the eyes. “Galo… darling, why did you stop?” 

Galo could feel himself break out in a sweat. “I, ah…” God, this was turning him on even more. Denying Lio of his orgasm, and then being threatened with his gaze alone? Hot as fuck. 

Lio slid off the couch next to Galo, and Galo turned his body to face him. “What are you-” He asked, as Lio hooked a leg over his lap in one swift movement. 

“You thought you can make _me_ beg like that only to deny me? I will show you no mercy, Galo Thymos.” Lio said in a deep voice, pulling Galo’s boxers down enough for his thick length to pop out. He was so hard… He was definitely getting off on Lio being intimidating, what a perv. 

Lio lifted his hips up, and aligned Galo’s cock with himself before sinking down on it with ease. He’d be lying if he said that Galo denying his orgasm wasn’t hot of him to do, but he had a reputation to upkeep. That reputation was being the boss around here. 

“Nngh..” Galo groaned behind gritted teeth, quickly grabbing Lio’s hands with those strong hands of his. He held on tight enough to bruise. “Lio…” 

“You are not allowed to cum until I am finished, got it?” Lio said, bottoming out and stopping there. He would not move until Galo accepted his terms. No exceptions. 

“Yes… I think you deserve it after what I put you through.” Galo whined, obviously enjoying his punishment a little too much. 

“Good boy.” Lio purred, leaning down to kiss him deeply before pulling back again. He gazed into Galo’s eyes deeply as he raised his hips and slammed them back down. He started at an unrelenting fast pace, which had Galo seeing stars already. “You’re gonna behave for me, right?” 

“Yes, Lio, fffffuck,” Galo hissed through his teeth, pushing his hands up into the oversized hoodie Lio had on (which was his own) and feeling over Lio’s chest. His thumbs brushed up over the scars he had there, before finding the way to his nipples. 

“Nnh,” Lio whined, rolling his hips quickly. He was desperate to cum, and it wasn’t long until he had that pressure building up deep within him again. “Galo…” His expression softened as he looked at Galo again, taking in every one of his features. From his spiky hair, to his creased eyebrow, to his flushed cheeks, he was so perfect. “I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum.” 

“Ah- cum for me, Lio. Fuck.” Galo brought one of his hands downwards, quickly pressing his thumb against Lio’s clit to help him along. He rubbed his thumb in quick circles as Lio’s pace sped up. He was doing a good job of holding his own orgasm back. 

Lio’s body seized up as his breath caught in his throat, mouth hung open on a silent scream as he came. His legs shook violently as he tensed up, head tipping back. He sucked in a breath before letting out a high groan, seeing stars as he tried to gain his composure back. He pulled up off of Galo and sat in his lap, leaning against him for a moment to catch his breath. 

Galo quickly wrapped his arms around his smaller boyfriend, rubbing his back and kissing his hair. “Good?” He asked, once Lio looked up at him. 

“Amazing…” He said, still a bit breathless. He slid back off of Galo’s lap, sitting close next to him with a sly smile. “You’ve been a good boy… I think you deserve to cum now.” He said softly, reaching in to take Galo’s length in his hand. “You wanna cum, right?”

“Fuck yeah, please.” Galo said enthusiastically, twitching in Lio’s hand. 

“Alright…” Lio said, leaning up to kiss Galo deeply as he moved his hand. He ate up every noise Galo made, using his free hand to run over his biceps and torso. He twisted his hand as he stroked Galo, grip tight. 

“Shit,” Galo gasped into Lio’s mouth, and then he pulled back from the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. His eyes were closed, and his mouth hung open as he whined. “I’m close…” 

“Mm… Cum for me.” Lio said, mirroring what Galo had told him moments before. He quickened his pace, watching as Galo twitched and thrusted up to meet his movements. With one final thrust, Galo came hard, making a noise as if the wind got knocked out of him. He came all over his stomach and Lio’s hand, and Lio continued his movements until he was completely satisfied. 

Galo panted, falling forward and resting his head on Lio’s shoulder. He looked up as Lio brought his hand up, licking off the mess of Galo’s cum and then licking his lips. God, it drove Galo crazy when he did that. 

“Feel good?” Lio asked, as Galo wrapped his arms around him again. He returned the gesture. 

“So good… I love you.” Galo said. God, what a softie. 

Lio giggled. “Love you too. So much.” 

Alright, maybe Lio was a softie too.


End file.
